


protection, baby

by lezz1e



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: "They're trying to find the last homunculus. They know she's a woman. They know her name is Lust. The only things they don't know is what you look like and that you're my girlfriend and we share an apartment," Maria continues, before pressing a kiss to Lust's neck.





	protection, baby

**Author's Note:**

> ukhihoidhveoihougoueruo im a fucking lesbian. im a lexbian lhrogrh im a lesbian!  
> this is an au where lust ran away from the homunculi and fell in love with maria and moved in with her but because shes a homunculi both father and the military are after her

"Hey," Maria says, shutting the door behind her lazily. A exhausted smile plastered across her features as her hands sag, the weight of the groceries on her arms pulling her down.  

Maria sighs whimsically as she spots Lust, lounging gracefully across her sofa. A novel (that looked way too old and classic to be Maria's) balancing on her knees. Her long hair curling around the arm of the chair and her eyes casting across the book coldly. Her leg crossing over the other, the slit in Lust's dress making most of her thigh visible and Maria's face turn red.  

Lust quickly tilts her book so that it's resting in her lap, her head turning to greet Maria. Her eyes softening at Maria, her lips curling into a sweet but teasing smile. Finger pressed dimples in her cheeks and crinkles at her eyes making Maria forget that she wasn't human to everybody else.  

"Welcome home, baby," Lust says, holding out her arms and puckering her lips. Her head tilting backwards to lean on the arm of the chair, watching as Maria drops the groceries at her feet and walks over to her.  

Her teeth catching her tongue as Maria sighs affectionately and hovers over Lust on the sofa. Lust wraps her arms smoothly across Maria's middle, pulling her close to her body. The book between them sitting uncomfortably between them- but not uncomfortably enough for them to stop.  

Maria hoists herself up with one arm on the sofa, the other hand cupping Lust's face softly. Maria's eyes wandering over Lust's face with a series of affectionate and sappy sighs, her thumb rubbing at Lust's cheek. Her eyes becoming fixed on Lust's lips.  

Lust smiles, joy flashing behind her eyes and an affectionate laugh escaping her. One of her hands winding through Maria's hair before bringing her forward to kiss her.  

A satisfied hum lowly vibrates at Lust's lips as they kiss. Her hands trying to wriggle their way underneath Maria's uniform. Another hum escaping her as Maria presses her hand against the middle of her chest.  

Lust groans loudly as Maria pulls away, a sad sigh sitting at Maria's lips. Before a worried frown sits on Maria's face.  

"Please, please don't tell me you've stopped this to talk about how the military want me dead," Lust says, casually wrapping an arm around Maria. She shuffles over on the sofa slightly, letting Maria lie down with her head laying on Lust's chest. Her leg lazily draping over Lust's.  

"Sorry for not wanting you dead I guess," Maria replies, tracing Lust's homunculi symbol with her fingers, her eyes locked onto the task, trying to divert her attention away from the information she'd just learnt. 

Lust frowns, more on Maria's benefit, already knowing that ever since she left Father her lifespan would be decreased considerably due to her betrayal.  

The thought of worrying Maria (especially since Maria has insomnia on good days) making her stomach sink and her heart feel like a cube of chocolate in the sun.  

The possibility of her dying, nothing compared to the thought of Maria grieving and hurt and crying- fuck Lust hated it when Maria cried. It made her throat swell up with pain, it made her stomach spin so fast that it was hard to sit up straight and it made her heart feel like it was going to explode and disappear.  

She'd stay alive just for Maria. All the hassle of running away from not only her father but the military a generous price to pay for love and happiness from the most beautiful girl she's ever seen in her life.  

The most human human she's ever met.  

"They're trying to find the last homunculus. They know she's a woman. They know her name is Lust. The only things they don't know is what you look like and that you're my girlfriend and we share an apartment," Maria continues, before pressing a kiss to Lust's neck. The tone of her voice covered in seriousness and sorrow. Her hand flattening onto Lust's chest with helplessness- with not knowing what to do.  

"Look at you, all this stress. Shouldn't have liked a homunculus, it's bad for you," Lust comments, rolling over so she's straddling Maria. Her hands moving to massage at Maria's shoulders. A bright smile curling along her lips as Maria groans in satisfaction.  

Maria bits her lip in nervousness, words sitting on the tip of her tongue. Taking a deep breath, she hums with confidence before opening her mouth. The words pooling out like a waterfall.  

"I fell in love with you, and you're not a homunculus to me," Maria confesses, the fingers rubbing into her shoulders stopping abruptly. Her smile turning even sappier as she took a look into Lust's shocked eyes. Failing to keep the affection and the reciprocation out of her eyes, Lust sighs.  

Impending doom was running towards them and Lust didn't know what to do.  

They were in love. Maria was in love. Lust was going to die. Maria would grieve. Maria would be in so much pain. Maria- 

Panic settled in Lust's stomach, the need to keep Maria away to keep her from hurting too strong, too poignant in her chest. Her mind scrambling, trying to find ways to put Maria off. Trying to find insults- things that would hurt her but coming up with nothing.  

Her teeth chewed their way through her gums, the reality that she was going to hurt Maria one way or another hitting her straight in the gut. The truth slipping off her tongue in a cruel and cold tone.  

"They'll find me and kill me, so stop loving me," Lust commands, her plan back firing as Maria's face turns determined. Her eyes shiny with love and strength and her lips sealed in their position. Her hands moving to hold Lust's smoothly- love radiating through Maria's palms and warming Lust's cold exterior.  

"I'd never want to stop loving you. When I come home and you're sitting right here reading some fancy novel, or when you call me baby, or when you cook us dinner, or when you smile with your teeth, or when you laugh, or when we watch films and you tell me about how pretentious it is, or when you kiss me, or when you wear my clothes or when you put your hair up or when you do anything. Why would I want to stop experiencing all of that?" Maria says, smoothing her hands up and down Lust. Occasionally sitting up to press kisses at Lust's face, neck, chest and shoulders. Her gaze washing over Lust like an elixir, making Lust smile and kiss back. Her hands moving once again to wriggle beneath Maria's uniform.  

Lust holds Maria tight in her arms. Her eyes squeezing closed as adoration swirls throughout her body. The love, the affection- the everything she felt for Maria smacking her in the face and making her never want to let go of Maria.  

"When they do come and kill me I want you to be the last thing I see," Lust tells her as Maria wraps her arms around Lust just as tight.  


End file.
